bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Crimson Knight Claire
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10607 |no = 1676 |element = Fire |rarity = Omni |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 162 |animation_idle = 54 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 60, 64, 68, 72, 76, 80, 84, 88, 92, 96 |normal_distribute = 12, 10, 12, 10, 11, 10, 11, 9, 8, 7 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 10, 15, 20, 25, 30, 35, 40, 60, 64, 68, 72, 76, 80, 84, 88, 92, 96, 100, 104, 108, 112, 116, 120 |bb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 7, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 10, 15, 20, 25, 30, 35, 40, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138 |sbb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 6, 2, 2, 2, 4, 2, 2, 2, 2, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 2, 2, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 10, 13, 16, 19, 22, 25, 28, 32, 36, 40, 44, 48, 52, 56, 60, 64, 68, 72, 76, 80, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144, 147 |ubb_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 5, 3, 3, 2, 3, 3, 2, 3, 3, 2, 3, 3, 2, 3, 3, 2, 3, 3, 2, 3, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Had she survived the battle with the Oracle Knight and his companions, Claire likely would have eventually discovered the Holy Emperor's true intentions. The knowledge that the Holy Emperor had ordered humanity's extinction might have been enough to turn Claire's faith into rage. As a former member of the Guardians of Meirith, Claire could have inspired the knights of La Veda in their continued resistance against the God Army, had she encountered them. Indeed, with her lance of fire in hand, she might have turned the tide of battle. |summon = Even separated, us siblings share the same resolve... We will always fight for human dignity, even against the gods themselves! |fusion = I lose myself in rage. This confusion is the root of my weakness. Will you be the one to push me forward? |evolution = Resolve alone can't defend anything. I will transform my resignation into strength, and fight until all the gods burn! |hp_base = 5541 |atk_base = 2659 |def_base = 2480 |rec_base = 2160 |hp_lord = 7238 |atk_lord = 3294 |def_lord = 3100 |rec_lord = 2688 |hp_anima = 8355 |rec_anima = 2390 |atk_breaker = 3592 |def_breaker = 2802 |def_guardian = 3398 |rec_guardian = 2539 |def_oracle = 2951 |rec_oracle = 3135 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 800 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 50 |ls = Crimson Bore |lsdescription = 80% boost to Atk, Def, 30% boost to max HP, 120% boost to Spark damage & enormously boosts BB gauge and boosts damage reduction when guarding |lsnote = Fills 8 BC & 10% guard mitigation |bb = Flam Criveil |bbdescription = 23 combo Fire attack on all foes, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, greatly restores HP for 3 turns, hugely boosts BB gauge when guarding for 3 turns & boosts damage reduction when guarding for 3 turns |bbnote = 100% Spark, heals 2700-3200 + 18% Rec, fills 8 BC & 10% guard mitigation |bbtype = Heal/Offense |bbhits = 23 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 23 |bbmultiplier = 360 |sbb = De Zon Eclexia |sbbdescription = 34 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, hugely boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, considerably boosts BC, HC drop rates for 3 turns, hugely boosts BB gauge when guarding for 3 turns & boosts damage reduction when guarding for 3 turns |sbbnote = 70% Atk to Def, 100% Spark, 35% drop rate, fills 8 BC & 10% guard mitigation |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 34 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 34 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |ubb = Negone Exifience |ubbdescription = 42 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, adds enormous Spark vulnerability for 3 turns, enormously boosts Def relative to Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, fully restores HP for 3 turns & enormously boosts damage reduction when guarding for 3 turns |ubbnote = 100% Spark Vulnerability, 250% Atk to Def, 300% Spark & 30% guard mitigation |ubbtype = Heal/Offense |ubbhits = 42 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 42 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Revolutionary Lance |esitem = |esdescription = 80% boost to Spark damage & considerably boosts Atk, Def for 2 turns when activating guard |esnote = 100% parameter boost |evofrom = 10606 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 30% boost to Def, max HP |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Atk, Def boost when BB gauge is above 50% |omniskill1_2_note = 50% boost |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = 100% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Damage Reducing |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Negates Def Ignoring damage |omniskill3_2_sp = 20 |omniskill3_2_desc = Negates critical hit damage |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's damage reduction when guarding effect |omniskill4_1_note = +5% reduction. 15% guard mitigation total |omniskill4_2_sp = 20 |omniskill4_2_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's huge BB gauge boost when guarding effect |omniskill4_2_note = +2 BC. Fills 10 BC total |omniskill4_3_sp = 30 |omniskill4_3_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's enormous Spark damage boost effect |omniskill4_3_note = +30% boost. 130% boost total |omniskill4_4_sp = 30 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds status ailment negation for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_5_sp = 30 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds status ailment removal effect to BB/SBB |notes = |addcat = Guardians of Meirith |addcatname = Claire4 }}